How is this Possible? REWRITTEN!
by LongHairedAelita
Summary: REWRITTEN: Lea Houser lives in a world where Code Lyoko is just TV show. But what happens when she mysteriously gets transferred to the Code Lyoko world?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm rewriting this story because I noticed it wasn't getting a lot of attention, and I just gave up on writing this, so I am going to re-write it, and I'd hate to be blunt or sound selfish, but I'm not accepting anyone's OCs in this story. I'm sorry, but this is MY fanfic, Write your own. Well, enough of me, here's chapter 1 (: **

Chapter 1: How am I here?

Lea's POV

I stumbled in the doorway of my house, to smell the aroma of spaghetti cooking. I had just got home from Wrestling practice. Yep, that's right, WRESTLING. My name is Lea Houser. I'm 16 years old. Head captain of the female wrestling team. I live in Las Vegas, Nevada with my mom and dad. Sometimes I think they don't love me because I do wrestling, and they want me to be "Feminine." The hell do I look like? I always wear saggy jeans or basketball shorts, with my hair pulled in a tight bun. They tried buying me heels and a dress, I quickly rejected that shit! I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm a male on the inside. Real men in my opinion are gross and don't know how to treat girls right, but luckily, I'm here for that. I'm not ashamed of my sexuality, so don't you dare push me. I have dark curly hair (My mom's) and green eyes (My dad's), which I think looks sexy in the sunlight. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was my girlfriend, Rena.

"Hey Beautiful, how was your day?" I answered. She made that little giggle that I just love.

"Hey Good looking, it was great." She said back, obviously happy. Me and Rena have been dating for almost 6 months, and boy we are so happy. Unfortunately, she's a victim of an unfaithful jerk. So it took me a while to get her to trust me. I love this girl like a fat kid loves cake.

"That's great, what're you doing?" I asked.

"Chilling and watching Code Lyoko. Did you hear that the series is coming back on air this summer? I'm so excited!" She said, with a little scream in her voice.

"Wow, really? I never thought they'd bring it back, Ha-ha, you and your Code Lyoko." I said. I used to love it too, but I went off of it after they started showing every episode over and over again. In fact, Code Lyoko is kind of what got me and Rena together. We were watching the episode Ghost Channel, and I almost wet myself, and at the time, I had a huge crush on Rena. She hugged me tight during the whole episode, and we've been dating eversince.

"Yupp, So how was practice?" Rena asked.

"Awesome! I'm so excited for tournament. I'mma beat them bitch's asses!" I said. I had to admit, wrestling was my passion. I love it. My favorite wrestler would be Lita. She's so kick ass! Suddenly, my mom came calling me down for dinner.

"Hey gorgeous, I gotta go. My mom wants me down for dinner." I said, Not wanting to get off the phone.

"Okay, bye honey. I love you." She said, in that sweet voice that had me screaming.

"Bye gorgeous, I love you too." Then I hung up.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to see my mom at the stove making my plate.

"Um mom, I can get my own plate, you know." I said.

"Well, I wanted to get it for you because you take a long time to get down here." She said, then put my plate on the table. "Now, Lea, we need to talk." My mom sat down in front of me.

Oh, great. I knew this was coming. "Yes, mom?"

"Well, honey, I'm little concerned about you."

"Why?" I asked. I knew what she was going to say, probably something about my sexuality. Just watch.

"Well, I just think it's a little un-natural for you to like girls. None of the women in my family or your father's family are like that." My mom said.

"And? Just because I was born a girl doesn't mean I have to be a girl." I said. I freaking hate it when she talks about shit like this. Really pisses me off. She's really ignorant about it too.

"Well, Lea, don't you think you should shape up a little?" She said.

"Shape up? I'm clearly in shape." I said, flexing my arms.

"No, I mean you go straight. God said that homosexuality was a sin." My mom said.

Oh great. Here we go about God again.

"God loves me for me. If I'm gay, he'll accept me. He forgives everyone. Why are you so against me being gay? Clearly I'm happy." I said, Starting to show the pissiness in my voice.

"Because I want what's best for you." My mom said.

I've had enough of this shit. "Well clearly, you only want what you want for me. You want me to be the way YOU want me to be. You know what; SCREW YOU!" I said, as I stormed out of the kitchen and upstairs to my room. I flung myself on my bed in anger. I'm so sick and tired of my closed minded ass mom treating me like an animal because I'm just a little different from everyone else.

I look at my window. I could see the Luxor Hotel's light shining up into the sky from where I was at. I just wish I could be far, far away from here…..

I don't know what came over me, but I got up, grabbed my suitcase, and packed a couple pair of jeans, my Code Lyoko fan shirt, a few muscle tanks and shirts, some socks and underwear, my converse, my brush, my jel, and my tooth brush and tooth paste. I've had enough of life here.

I zipped up my suitcase, and opened my bedroom window. I dropped the suitcase out the window on the grass, and I got on my window sill, and jumped down. It wasn't that far down at all. I grabbed my suit case and I ran as fast as I could to Rena's. In order to get to her house, I had to go to through the woods behind my house.

I ran, and ran, until it suddenly got pitch black. I couldn't see a thing, then the blackness turned into daylight. The air smelled of dirt that had just been rained on. This place looked so familiar.

I grabbed my suitcase and kept on running.

I lumbered into view of a boy wearing a blue turtle neck and khaki capris, climbing down a manhole. Am I on cloud nine? No way did I just see Jeremie Belpois…

I shook it off, and kept running. Until I lumbered into view of…..

Kadic Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Lea's POV **

As soon as I seen what I just saw, I jumped back in fear. I looked around, and there was currently no one around, I'm guessing everyone was in class at this time. The tall five-story building looked down at me, as if to welcome me to something.

I checked my phone for the time. 9:04 Am. Most likely, that's where everyone was. Either that; or getting ready.

Suddenly, the bell rang, I'm guessing for either class to start or end, then everyone came streaming out of the cafeteria, I think that's what that building was they were coming out of.

I didn't want to look stupid just standing around, so I decided to walk to the principal's office, you know, while I'm here why not check it out?

I walked into the main hallway, it smelled like the halls would on your first day of school from summer time. I decided to walk into the principal's office, and to my surprise, he smiled at me.

"Ah, you must be Lea Houser. We've been waiting for you." He said and smiled.

Whoa. How did he know my name? Waiting for me? Is this some sort of joke or dream?

"Yes…" I said, going along with it. I looked around, it looked like an ordinary principal's office, except it was a bit…. different for some reason.

I played with my tongue ring to keep myself occupied while he typed on his computer.

"Well, your parents have recommended highly, so I see no reason why you can't attend school here; But there's just one little problem." He said, looking at me very closely.

"And that would be?" It better not have anything to do with my sexuality.

He lifted up his glasses from falling off his face. "Well, all of our dorms on the girls' floor are either taken or being re-modeled. We do have a few spots open on the boys' floor, but we're not allowed to put opposite genders together." He said.

"Um, sir…" I said, hesitantly.

"Yes?

"I think it's best if you put with the boys rather than the girls." I said. It was true, and I don't feel like being cooped up with some stuck-up butthole.

"And why is that?" He said, looking at me.

I was just about to speak, until I heard a high pitched voice scream out"DADDY!" I knew that voice from anywhere.

The girl walked in, her raven hair swishing back and forth behind the yellow headband that held her hair back. She wore a pink midriff exposing shirt with a yellow heart on it, a burgundy miniskirt with bell bottom leggings, and pink shoes.

"Daddy, I need some more money for my phone." Sissi ranted, I could feel myself cutting my eyes at her. Great, this is going to be fun.

"Sissi, I just paid the phone bill and it was nearly four-hundred dollars! You'll have to wait a while." Mr. Delmas said.

"But I

"No means no, Sissi! In case you didn't notice, I am busy with the new student." Delmas said, sternly.

Sissi looked at me from head to toe. "Are you a boy or a girl?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"SISSI!" Mr. Delmas looked shocked.

"I'm a male trapped inside a female's body." I said, simply.

She looked confused. Ha-ha, she really is a blonde! I've always wondered if she dyes her hair black to hide her stupidity. Then again, Rena is a blonde, so I really shouldn't talk crap about blondes.

"Sissi, please go on to class now and let me get this young LADY set." He enunciated on the word 'lady.

He shook his head. "I'm so sorry about that, Miss Houser. Sissi can be very disobedient at times. But anyways, why do you want to be put on the boys' floor?

"Basically what I just told Sissi, sir. You see… I don't really have an interest if boys, if you know what I mean." I said, hoping he'd accept it.

"Hmm. I see," Mr. Delmas said. "Well, if you're so sure. I'll put you in a room with Jeremie Belpois.

I couldn't believe my ears. I'm going to be a room with Jeremie? SUH-WEET!

"Meanwhile, you can go ahead and go to your first class. Science with Mrs. Hertz.

I cringed at that thought. I remembered that Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich are in that class. He handed me the key to the dorm.

"Thank you, Mr. Delmas." I pondered. I was so nervous, so scared.

I walked to the classroom, a mix of fear and excitement gripped me as I came to Mrs. Hertz's classroom. I knew what had happened. I read about this sort of thing in fan fiction, How an author's OC would mysteriously get transported to the Code Lyoko world.. Except this time… It's for real and I'm the OC.

I walked up to Mrs. Hertz's door and knocked.

She opened the door. "Ah, you must be Lea. Come on in and just find an empty seat." She said, pleasantly. Everyone became quiet when I walked in. Surely, Odd and Ulrich were seated next to each other.

The only empty seat available was the one next to Jeremie. I hesitated to ask if I could sit there, but then again, we're now roommates, we might as well get used to each other's company.

"Hey, uh-"Jeremie looked up. "Is it cool if I sat here?

"Yeah, sure. No problem." He said, as he continued writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Thanks." I said, as I sat down. I could see Odd out the corner of my eye. I tried not to stare, but it was so hard considering the fact that you were sitting in the same room with characters from a TV show.

I guess I could go ahead and tell Jeremie that we're now roommates… But I wonder what he'll say?

"Hey, uh- You're Jeremie Belpois, right?" I said, shyly.

He looked up at me. "Yeah, why?" He asked.

"I'm your new roommate." I said, plainly.

He looked a bit weirded out by this statement. "Wait, how is that possible? You're a female.

For some reason, I always got offended by that statement. "Honey, you don't have anything that I don't have." I replied in offense.

"Yes I do." He said, skeptically.

"Oh, what? A dick? I got a girl dick, honey.

He stayed quiet after that. I knew what I said was a bit harsh, but I needed to let him know that I don't take any bullcrap.

Just then, the bell rang. But didn't the period just start? Oh well. I got up, and walked out.

I walked out, wondering what my future held for me. What was going to happen while I was here? How did I even get here? I'm so confused!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: XANA Awakens Part 1 **

**Lea's POV **

After class, I walked outside to the vending machine, deep in thought. So many questions were running through my head. How did this happen? How am I here? WHY am I here? Urgh. I think I'll have a drink to calm myself down.

I lumbered into view of the vending machine, I seen Odd and Ulrich arguing, I'm guessing about Sissi or something. I looked over at the vending machine and I think it's Yumi walking away from the vending machine. Not sure, though.

I walked past Odd and Ulrich.

"So, you know your girlfriend, Sissi?" Odd said, as he squashed his cup.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ulrich rejected.

"Cool! That means she's available!" Odd said, as he threw his paper cup in the trash.

"I'm telling you, she's lame. And no offense, but you're not really her type."

I looked a little ways behind me, and seen Jeremie lumbering into view. This scene seems so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. I slipped my quarter into the vending machine.

Wait a sec! That's what's so familiar! Jeremie gets zapped by this vending machine in the very beginning of the series. But, I assume it's better me than him, seems how he's so skinny and his body can't take much exertion.

Preparing myself, I pressed 6.

I felt myself getting electrocuted, going through my arm, then across my other arm. It traveled to my legs. Letting out a small cry, I snapped back.

"LEA!" I heard someone shout behind me. It was so faint I could barely hear it. I fought to stand up straight, but I just kept getting weaker, and weaker.

"Hey, are you okay…?" Odd's familiar voice said, but it was so faint.

The last thing I felt and remembered was me being picked up and dragged somewhere.

"-Serious, just a minor electrical charge and some burns. My, she has such muscle for a girl." I recognized as Dorothy's hazy voice said, as I felt someone squeezing my upper arm.

I opened up my eyes, and seen two blurry figure luring over me.

"Are you okay?" Jeremie's familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm a little dizzy, but otherwise fine." I said, weakly.

"That's good, you really gave us a scare."

"Well, she wanted some juice, she got some." Ulrich said.

"Ha-ha, very funny Ulrich. But, thanks all the same." I said, kindly.

He started heading out the door. "Hey, I'll come by and check on you after my Marshall arts class, alright?"

"Okay, and Ulrich? Good luck. I think you'll need it." I said, and winked.

He frowned in confusion. "Uh, okay. Thanks?" He said, as we walked out.

For a straight couple, I always thought Yumi and Ulrich were cute together. I don't know why, but it was just appealing I guess.

"What's up with the cheesy grin?" Jeremie asked and giggled at the same time.

"Oh, you'll see." I said. I started to regain my strength, so I decided to sit up. Woo what a blow.

I then remembered that I needed to unpack and get settled, but Dorothy had put me on bed rest or whatever. Screw that.

While Jeremie worked on his robots, I was unpacking. He didn't really say much of anything.

I reached in my bag for a black shirt, I looked on the front. Oh, SHIT. This is my Code Lyoko fan shirt! They can't see this, or else I'm screwed.

"Are you okay?" Jeremie suddenly asked, as he looked at me holding the shirt.

"Oh, yeah. I'm awesome. I'm just-" Suddenly, the XANA symbol came up on Jeremie's computer screen. _Oh, gosh. _I thought. _Here we go. _

I quickly shoved the shirt back into my suitcase, until I turned around and Jeremie's robots starting shooting electricity.

"Dude! It's not cool to make electrifying robots! Are you insane?" I yelled, crept out. I knew what was happening, I just said it as a cover-up.

Jeremie yelped, and backed away as a robot jumped on him. A robot came close to me, and I picked up a metal rod and bashed it to pieces. I was a little electrified, but not totally.

"I had nothing to do with this!" Jeremie yelled.

We must've been yelling pretty loud, because at that instant, Ulrich came in.

He immediately went into action, as he hit the last two robots with a spare metal rod.

The XANA symbol then disappeared.

"Wow, your little buddies are dangerous, maybe you should check their settings." Ulrich said, as we stood there in shock, not really understanding what had happened.

"Yeah, dude. They almost killed me and you both," I said.

"I really didn't have anything to do with it, Lea. They're merely programmed to fetch a ball, nothing more." Jeremie frowned in confusion.

"You're not making any sense at all, I may not be the smartest, but I sure know that robots aren't supposed to attack people unless they're actually programmed to do that, genius!" I said.

"I hate to say it, Belpois, but she's right." Ulrich said, vaguely agreeing with me.

"This is all so crazy…" Jeremie hesitantly said.

"Jeremie, are you-"

"I am not crazy!" Jeremie interrupted irritably.

"Well you totally lost me, mind explaining?" Ulrich asked solemnly.

"Never mind… It's all so crazy." Jeremie said, looking at the ground.

"Come on, dude, we can probably help you out if we know what's going on. Ain't that right Ulrich?" I said.

Ulrich nodded, and agreed. "Yeah, what if you get attacked by a blow-dryer or a curling iron and we're not around?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Jeremie rolled his eyes.

He sighed, deciding that he couldn't hide his secret any longer. "Well, what do I got to lose? I might as well tell you. I'm already in over my head as it is."

He walked over to the door, and closed it quietly.

"First, can you guys keep a secret?"

"I can. It's not like I have someone to tell anyway." Ulrich said, flashing back to someone. I'm guessing it was Odd.

"Same here." I said.

"Okay, well you guys follow me."


End file.
